Cryokinesis
by CafeConLeche15
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents, Gwendolyn Monroe ventures off to find a new home. Little did she know, she would stumble upon a re-opened school that accepts and helps people of her kind: mutants who are not accepted by society. (liliumity beta'd this story)
1. Chapter 1

Cryokinesis

Mutation: It is the key to our evolution. It is how we evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia, evolution leaps forward.

This particular mutant has a quite unique power known as cryokinesis. This means she has the mental capability to freeze anything using her mind. Her name is Gwendolyn Monroe.

When she was young, Gwendolyn, or Gwen, was abandoned by her mother and father for they feared her mutant powers. One day, she had come home to an empty house and yelled up and down the long halls for her parents. They did not answer. She looked in every room in the house, but each was vacant.

_"Hm, maybe they just went to the store,"_ she thought to herself, and waited for them to come back. They never did. When she woke up the next morning she had realized she had fallen asleep in the tan rocking chair that she loved to sit in as a child.

She stood up, stretched, and peeked out of the white blinds to check for her parents car. It was not there. She stepped back and ran to her parents room. Vacant. She quickly walked to the wooden dressers and pulled out each drawer. Each one was empty, it looked as though no one had ever even touched the dressers.

It was at that moment she realized: her parents were never coming back. She yanked a drawer completely out of the dresser and threw it across the room with a scream. She knew why they had left. Who would ever want a _mutant_ child?

She stomped into her room, opened her white-painted dressers, and shoved all of her clothes into a backpack. She took the little bit of money she had along with other important necessities.

When she finished she took her short white hair and put it into two stubby pigtails that rested on her shoulders. She looked in the mirror as she was doing so. Her face, which was usually ghostly pale, was now burning red from anger. She was surprised that not a single tear had slid down from her aqua eyes.

She then slipped on her gray winter boots, grabbed her light turquoise peacoat, and slammed the door behind her. When the door slammed, she angrily covered the whole house in ice. She _refused_ to be ashamed of her cryokinetic powers.

She traveled for days, stopping at small restaraunts only when she needed to. She barely slept. She had no where to go, until one day she came upon a school.

This school did not seem like any other school. In fact, it looked more like a mansion. It was a huge white building with beautiful greenery everywhere. It had a big black gate surrounding it. There was a sign that read "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

The words _'gifted youngsters' _intrigued Gwen, so she decided to check the place out. She opened the gate and walked across the big, circular path that led to the building. As she approached the big, brown doors, she was nervous to knock. She lifted her hand and paused for a second. _"Come on,"_ said a voice in her head_. "Knock."_

When she knocked, a young man answered the door. He was tall and thin with short black hair and glasses. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi, uh, I'm Gwendolyn," she replied. "I've been traveling for days because I no longer have a home. I somehow came upon this place and, well, something in my mind told me to come and knock on the door."

She had hoped that did not sound crazy. The young man smiled. "I think you should see the professor." He opened the door wider. She walked in to find that the place looked as though it had been abandoned. It had many rooms with dust, and cob webs on the ceiling. In front of her was a giant staircase on both the left and right sides that merged together in the center which faced forward.

"Sorry, we're still working on cleaning the place up on the inside," the young man said, slightly embarrased. "My name is Hank McCoy by the way." He began walking up the stairs and gestured for her to follow.

"Interesting name," Gwen commented while catching up to him.

"Not as interesting as Gwendolyn. Where does _that_ name come from?" He asked, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Celtic."

They reached the top of the stairs, walked down the long hallway, and entered a room with a big window and a man sitting in front of an office desk. "Sir, a young woman is here to see you." Hank said.

"Ah," he said, turning his wheelchair to face her. "Hello uh, Gwendolyn is it?"

The man was young with long brown hair and scruff on his chin. He wore a suit and tie and the wheels on his wheelchair seemed to have a big "X" on them. "How do you know my name? I haven't told it to you yet." Gwen said, suddenly a bit frightened.

"Don't worry, I've always had the power to do this. I have telepathy, you see." the man explained. "Do you recall the voice that was telling you to knock on the door?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "Well, that was _me."_ he smiled. "I am Charles Xavier, and this is the school that I am re-opening."

Gwen found herself sitting down in the chair in front of him and Hank joined her. "This is going to be a school for people like us," Hank explained. "Mutants with no where else to go." Gwen thought about the idea and she loved it. Charles leaned in. "Gwendolyn," he said. "You have no where else to go, correct?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Well, would you like to be one of the first to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" Charles smiled. Gwen thought about it for a few moments and she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, yes I would," she said, beaming.

"Great, then lets find you a room to stay in," Charles grinned.

After two weeks of staying at the school and helping clean up the inside, Professor Xavier asked Gwen to deliver a letter to a certain address. She agreed, then asked what it was about. He simply said _"That _is for another time." Gwen decided not to ask a million questions this time.

As she was leaving the huge mansion, she read the name on the envelope: _Maximoff._ For some reason that name made her smile. She decided to take a city bus to the address. She was careful not to reveal her mutant power.

She arrived at a white brick house with an angular roof. She walked up the few steps that led to the door and rang the doorbell. An older lady with long, brown hair, who was wearing a dress, answered the door. She seemed to be rather stressed.

"Hi," Gwen smiled. "Is uh, Peter Maximoff here?" she asked. The lady looked down at the envelope and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, is that a fine? What did he take this time?" she asked, slightly startled. Gwen tried to calm her down with a hand gesture.

"Nothing ma'am, this is just a letter for him." she assured.

_"Peter!" _she called. _"There is a young lady at the door for you!"_ In less than a split second, he was at he door. Gwen wondered how he got there so fast. Peter was tall. He had gray hair that went to his shoulders, and brown eyes. He wore a Pink Floyd T-shirt with jeans and a pair of black Converse. Gwen found him to be very attractive. It almost made her unable to speak.

"Hey," he said. "Who are you?" His voice was deeper than she expected, but it suited him so well. He looked down at the envelope she was holding. "What's that?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm Gwendolyn and this is a letter for you from Charles Xavier." She handed the letter to him. She was shocked at how smooth her voice was. Usually when she is nervous her voice is shaky.

"Cool," he said, and in a split second he was gone and back with the envelope no longer in his hand. Gwen realized then that he is a mutant with super speed. _This_ was a power she had always been interested in.

"Do you- do you have _super speed?" _she asked with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't call it super speed. I'm just fast... do _you_ have any kind of special 'power?'" Peter asked.

"Well, yes but I wouldn't call it _special,"_ she replied.

"Why, what is it?" he asked, curiously.

"It's called cryokinesis. It allows you to freeze anything with your mind," she explained.

"Freeze anything, like with ice?" He was suddenly interested in her power.

"Yes."

"That's awesome! Can you show me?" he asked.

She looked around for something she could freeze. "Uh..." she said, looking up at him again.

"Oh, wait one second," Peter said, and within a split second he was gone and back, this time with a glass of water.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. She looked at the cup as ice started to form on the glass and the water became solid. Peter smiled when he saw the ice start to form.

"Easy one," Gwen laughed. "So," she started again. "What's it like 'being fast?'" Peter grinned at the question.

"Well, I can show you if you'll let me walk you to that school."

"Don't you mean _run_ me to that school?" Gwen felt as though that was a cheesy joke, but his laugh reassured her that it was clever. They both walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Okay," Peter said, putting his hand on her neck. "I'm going to hold your neck so you don't get whiplash." Gwen nodded, silently repeating the word to herself. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always," Gwen replied with a big smile. _Zooooom!_ Off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Cryokinesis Chapter 2

When they had arrived at the school, Peter dropped her off at the gate. When he came to a stop he let go of Gwen's neck and she stumbled forward a bit. She had a feeling of both whiplash and adrenaline surging through her. Most people would find this to be a horrible feeling, but she felt a strange fondness of it.  
>She had trouble finding her balance so Peter grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't fall. "Sorry," he said quickly. "Everyone gets that feeling. It'll wear off."<br>It took a second for Gwendolyn to find her voice, then she smiled and said "We _have_ to do that again sometime!" She loved the feeling of having super speed. She loved the blur of people passing by, the feeling of adrenaline the flows through your body afterwards, but most of all she loved how time flew by. What seemed like a minute to you was an hour to everyone else.  
>Peter smiled and said "Yeah, maybe we can meet up again sometime." Gwen agreed to this. As soon as she found her balance, they said goodbye. Peter zoomed off to his house and Gwen opened the big, metal gate to the school and met Hank inside.<br>Hank was just coming down the newly fixed stairs as she entered the door. "Ah, you're back," he said. "Professor said he was planning to take us out to eat for a little reward for cleaning up the mansion." He was wearing a red jacket with a gray shirt and jeans, so she assumed it wasn't a fancy restaraunt, which she was perfectly fine with.  
>Professor Xavier wheeled out of the doorway on the right, wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. "Ah, you're back," he said. "How did it go, did he get the letter?"<br>"Yes, sir." Gwen responded, still a bit shaken from the run.  
>"Good. Was he a pain in the ass?" He asked in a lower tone.<br>"No, sir." Gwen laughed.  
>"That's a surprise." he commented. "Lets get going to that restaraunt then." He threw the car keys at Hank, who barely caught them. On their way out, Gwen and Hank tried to convince the professor to let her drive, but neither of them were successful.<br>The restaraunt ended up being a small little Cuban cafe that served sanwiches, churros, and coffee. They all ordered small sandwiches with names they could barely pronounce, which waitress found amusing. Gwen also ordered a cafe con leche, which she learned means 'coffee with milk' in Cuban.  
>Once the food was served, Gwen decided to let her coffee cool off. "I hear Cuban coffee is strong," Hank said. "Especially if it's espresso."<br>"It's strong but it tastes wonderful." Gwen smiled. Professor agreed to this. "Speaking of which, I think my coffee is cool enough by now," she said as she took a sip. Suddenly, she started to cough.  
>"What's wrong, is it still hot?" Hank asked. Gwen shook her head. It seemed as though she couldn't speak as she started coughing even harder. The next thing they knew, she had fallen out of her chair and was on the floor.<br>Professor noticed the waitress smiling deviously as her eyes turned yellow for a moment. "Raven," he whispered, looking back to Hank. Hank grabbed Gwen's coffee cup quickly as the 'waitress' escaped to the kitchen. "Her coffee," he said in panic. "It must be laced with something!"  
>"Call the ambulance, now!" Professor excalimed as. "We have to get her to a doctor before something happens!"<br>Hank ran to the payphone outiside as Xavier wheeled closer to Gwen. "It's alright," he assured her. "We're going to get you taken care of." Gwen's vision was getting blurry. She was barely sitting up as she heard sirens in the distance. The next part only came to her in blurs: doctors putting her on a small bed in the back of the ambulance, Xavier and Hank explaining what had happened, doctors standing over her saying everything is going to be okay. Then suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Cryokinesis Chapter 3

Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair as Hank McCoy sat in one of the chairs that were in the hospital room. The room the doctors had put Gwendolyn in was blank and generic. It had a television on top of a medium-sized stand, a heater that did not seem to be working, and a small ecru nightstand that stood next to the hospital bed.

Gwendolyn was lying in the bed, sleeping with her hair down and the blankets pushed away from her. Her pale turquoise peacoat was folded up and put into the nightstand drawer because the nurse insisted on putting her in a hospital robe, which was almost as white as her hair.

"I hope she's alright..." Xavier said, looking worried.

"Don't worry," Hank said. "The doctor said she will be fine."

He shivered and stood up to adjust the heater. He turned knobs and flicked switched, but nothing worked. "This thing doesn't seem to work very well," he complained.

"Well, keep in mind we are in the same room as a cryokinetic," Xavier reminded him.

"Yeah, but what can she do to the heater while she's sleeping?"

Gwen suddenly started to moan scarcely. Her legs were shaking and tears were coming from her eyes. It seemed as though she was having a nightmare. She yelped in fear as a thin layer of ice started to form upon the wall.

"Professor," Hank said in panic. "Do you think you could wake her up?"

"Possibly," He responded, putting two fingers to his temple.

_"Wake up, Gwendolyn," _he said as he entered her mind. She yelped again. _"Gwendolyn you must wake up, you're having a nightmare!" _

He could suddenly see what her nightmare consisted of: needles and a mans laugh, the sound of Gwendolyn's scream. He realized then that this was not a nightmare, it was a memory.

"Professor!" Hank exclaimed as ice continued to cover the wall.

_"GWENDOLYN!" _Xavier shouted telepatically.

Gwen woke with a loud scream. She pulled her knees up to her chin as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her messy hair was slightly covering her face, and she was still shaking.

"Gwen," Xavier said, breaking the moment of silence. "Are you alright?"

Gwen nodded.

"Good," Hank said. "Do you think you could get the ice off of the walls?"

Gwen looked around the room, just now noticing the ice. She put her legs down as it quickly started to melt. "Sorry," she said, her voice shaking. "I can't control my abilities sometimes."

"It's alright," Hank assured. "You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I'm never trusting that waitress again."

"You shouldn't," Xavier started. "That waitress is not who you think she is."

Gwen gave him a confused look as the nurse peered through the door.

"Gwendolyn Monroe, you have a visitor," the nurse said as she fully opened the door. Standing outside was Peter Maximoff, wearing a silver jacket and a light blue T-shirt underneath.

"Peter," Gwen smiled as he walked into the room.

"I thought you might want to see him," Hank grinned. "We'll leave you two alone."

Hank and Xavier went down to the hospital cafeteria as Peter sat on the bed with Gwen. Gwen had hoped she did not look bad, and that the floor was not too damp from the melted ice.

"So," Peter started. "Your coffee was laced, huh?"

"Yeah, it was crazy and really unexpected," Gwen explained.

"Well, you're going to be okay, right?" he asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. The ambulace had arrived just in time," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled. Next thing Gwen knew, Peter was hugging her. She was never exactly a hugging type, but this time it felt nice. "Don't die on me, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she agreed, returning the hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They let go of each other and smiled. "Peter?" Gwen started. "We had only met one time, and yet you show up here anyway. You seem to care about me. Why?" she asked, trying not to sound as though she didn't appreciate it.

"I don't know," he responded. "It's just something about you. You're so unique, I have to make sure you're safe."

Gwen smiled even bigger. "Thank you, Peter."

Peter smiled and nodded. "So, wanna run down to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, just let me get my coat," Gwen said, taking off her robe and revealing a gray baseball style shirt with white arms. She was glad the nurse let her keep her jeans.

"Is that what I think it is?" Peter smirked, referring to the british flag and four band members on the shirt.

"Oh, my Queen shirt? Yeah, I love them." she laughed.

Peter smiled and said "I think we can do without your coat for now." Gwen agreed. They stepped off the bed and faced the doorway. Peter put his hand on Gwen's neck to prevent whiplash. She learned that he didn't care who saw his mutant ability, because it's not like anyone would believe the people who found out. Gwen held onto him as they zoomed off to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Cryokinesis Chapter 4

After grabbing freshly made soup from the hospital's cafeteria, Peter and Gwen sat down at a circular table near the big window that let you see out into the parking lot. Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier had already driven to the mansion, because the doctors allowed Gwen to be released today and Peter said he would drop her off.

They were both chatting away and neither of them could seem to stay on the same topic for more than five minutes. They shared about their past experiences and got to know each other even better. "So," Peter started. "Why was the floor in the hospital room so damp?"

"Oh uh, I kinda froze the walls while having a nightmare," Gwen explained, a little embarrassed now.

"What? That's crazy!" Peter laughed. He couldn't believe her powers were that strong. Gwen explained that she learned to master her powers not long after discovering them. That her father would always say they're dangerous, but she never listened.

"When I lose control of my thoughts," she began. "I also lose control of my power and begin to freeze things without realizing it. I guess they _are_ a bit dangerous in a way." Gwen looked down and started stirring her soup. She had never admitted to the possibility of her powers being dangerous, and she definitely did not like the feeling of it.

"Dangerously awesome!" Peter commented in attempt to make her feel better. He could tell it worked when she glanced up and smiled. He smiled back.

"Do you think they're dangerous?" she asked.

"Not as long as you're in the right mind set." he responded.

Gwendolyn agreed by nodding. "So," she started. "You said that you have a sister. Does she have any kind of 'power?'?"

"Nothing we know of," he responded while scraping the last of the soup from the bowl with his spoon. "If she does, she hasn't shown any sign of it. I'm kinda glad though, she's already annoying as she is."

Gwen laughed. "I'm sure she's not _that_ bad." she said, remembering her how her two older sisters had treated her when she was young.

"She won't shut up about meeting you." Peter said after he quickly ran to throw away their Styrofoam bowls.

Gwen smirked. "So you've _mentioned_ me?"

"What?" Peter said quickly. He didn't mean to let that slip.

"How can she want to meet me if she's never even heard of me? _You've mentioned me."_ she said, standing up and smiling. She only wished she was eye level with him.

"Yeah," Peter said, knowing he couldn't get out of this. "Wanna come to my house and meet her?"

"Why? So you can have an excuse for me to come over or so you can shut her up?" Gwen said playfully.

Peter smiled and gently took her hand. "Both." he said calmly.

After packing up her things from the hospital, Peter took her to his house. He entered the door and said "Mom, I'm home!" A few moments later a little girl, around the age of six, was running towards Peter. She wearing a red and white princess dress and her messy brown hair was put up into a bun.

"Brother is home!" she exclaimed and she hugged Peter's legs.

Peter sighed. "Gwen, this is my little sister, Wanda."

Gwen kneeled down to look at her. "Hello princess Wanda," she smiled, acknowledging the dress. "I'm Gwendolyn."

Wanda smiled at her brother, then back at Gwen. She gave a big hug, then stroked the tips of Gwen's white hair that went a bit past her shoulders. "I thought you wore your hair in pigtails." She said in confusion.

Gwen smiled, catching the fact that Peter most likely mentioned this trait. "Usually I do," Gwen replied. "But the silly hospital lost my hairbands."

Wanda suddenly started bouncing. "Oh! Oh! I have hairbands in my room that you can have! Come on!" she said excitedly as she grabbed Gwen's hand and led her to her room down the hall.

Gwen laughed at how cute Peter's little sister was. She knew she couldn't stay for long, but she decided not to spoil Wanda's happiness by telling her so.


	5. Chapter 5

Cryokinesis Chapter 5

After Gwendolyn had returned to the mansion, Professor Xavier wanted to speak with her in his office. She opened the door and they both sat at his wooden desk in front of the big window. Gwen wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong," Xavier assured. "I just want to speak with you about a few things."

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"First, I want to tell you about that so-called 'waitress' from the cafe," he said.

"Yeah, who exactly _was_ that?" she asked.

Professor told her all about how the woman's real name is Raven, but everyone call her "Mystique." He said that she is a shapeshifter who can make herself look and sound like anyone. He is unsure of why Raven tried to poison her, but Hank suspects that she is her next target.

"Target for what?" Gwen asked, a bit startled.

"I'm not sure, but I want you staying in the mansion for a while. No leaving." Xavier demanded.

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed. She did not approve of this at all. She wanted to be able to see Peter and Wanda again, for being stuck in one place for a long time caused her to feel depressed. "This is not fair!" she cried in anger as she stood and pounded her fists on the desk.

"It might not be fair, but it's _safe!"_ said Xavier in slight frustration. "Now sit down, I still have things to talk to you about!"

"No, I refuse!" Gwen said as she angrily turned toward the door. As she grabbed the gold handle, she came to a halt. She suddenly spun around. "Professor no! Please!"

Professor Xavier had entered her mind. He was searching for the memory that caused her nightmare. "I'm sorry Gwen, but I have to do this. I have to get information so I can protect you." The look in his eyes showed that he truly did not want to do this. _"Your power is too unique to be tempered with."_ he told her telepathically. _"I do not want Raven to come after it."_

Gwen put her hands to her head. "Don't take me back there!" she exclaimed. Her anger turned into fear. "Stop! You're messing with my thoughts!" She fell to her knees and ice began to form on Xavier's desk. She started to vividly remember the needles and screaming.

Xavier quickly left her mind when he had found what he needed. The thin layer of ice that covered his desk had started to melt. Gwen was now sitting on the floor shaking. She had resisted the tears that wanted so badly to stream down her face.

"Gwen," Xavier said with a sympathetic look. "You were experimented on?"

"Now you know." Gwen said quietly, refusing to look at him. "They wanted to test my limits so they could see what my mutant powers can really do. I was just their _test subject."_

"I saw the name of the woman who experimented on you," Xavier said after a moment. "Her name is Carol Hines. I'm afraid Raven may have discovered her. If she has, you could be in terrible danger."

Gwen looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Do you understand now why I cannot allow you to leave here?" he asked.

Gwen nodded.

"I will allow Peter to visit when you want him to," Xavier continued. "But you must not go anywhere, alright?"

Gwen agreed.

That night, it took Gwen hours to fall asleep. When she finally did, however, she was awoken by a loud crash. She sat up in panic and noticed the shattered window in front of her. In the moonlight stood a tall, female silhouette.

Gwen barely had time to think before the female had covered her mouth with her hand. Gwen noticed the hand was dark blue with scales. It was Mystique. "Don't scream," she whispered, but Gwen was too panicked to listen. She fought with all her might to escape her grasp, but Mystique was stronger than she thought.

"I'm here to help you!" Mystique whispered, but Gwen was still resisting. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice." she said as she pinched Gwen's neck. Gwen collapsed onto the floor and Mystique picked her up and escaped through the window before Hank McCoy burst through the door.

"Gwen?! What's going on, I-" Hank paused as he noticed the broken window. "Oh no!"


End file.
